Undercooked foods can be a serious health problem. Raw meats can harbor dangerous bacteria like e coli, staphylococcus and salmonella. The best method of preventing the spread of these bacteria is to make sure that all foods, particularly chicken and other meats, are thoroughly cooked.
In a commercial restaurant setting it is sometimes difficult to ensure proper cooking. Variations in size and initial temperatures of food products as well as the desire for fast service can cause undercooked food to be served to customers.
Sophisticated cooking computers have attempted to address the problem of variations in size and initial temperature. No one, however, has addressed the problem of a cook in a hurry removing the food from the cooking medium before the proper cook time has expired.
A need exists for a system designed to prevent the early removal of food from the cooking medium.